Came Back Haunted
by xSerenityIsn'tAlwaystheAnswerx
Summary: "For the last fucking time. I am Danny. I am your boyfriend. And you will fucking deal with it. You ask what I've been doing the past three months? I've been growing stronger, and so have my ghost powers. You don't have to worry I'm not planning on taking over the world or some shit, but I will use my powers to my advantage. And no one, especially you, will get in my way."
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, people of this website! This is my first legit attempt at writing porn, (yes. I said porn.) so let's hope things go well, haha. The title of this story was inspired by Nine Inch Nails, and their song Came Back Haunted. **

**Let's get started :)**

Danny hadn't been the same since he'd came back to Amity Park.

He'd been missing for three months. Simply disappeared without a word, no note left behind, no trace that could've led anyone to wherever he was. It was as if he'd been wiped off the face of the Earth. And no one in the Ghost Zone knew of his whereabouts either. It was devastating, especially for Maddie, who had just started bonding with Danny over camping trips and nostalgic backwash. Every day she cried, and whenever she spoke it was hard for her to keep it steady. She was usually a tough woman, but without her children she felt as though she were nothing.

Jazz wasn't as messed up as her mother. She'd spent her time trying to locate her brother, going as far as forcing Sam and Tucker to go with her into the Ghost Zone –not that they were complaining, they wanted to help every way they could- but each time she came up empty handed, she'd let out a frustrated grunt and keep on thinking and searching.

Jack was…well Jack. Even after Danny and the other ghosts helped save the world from the asteroid, and the world's views on ghosts changed some, he still had a slight stigma against them. And Danny 's disappearance helped him to have a reason all over again. He knew Danny was half ghost, as did everyone, but it wasn't Danny he didn't trust. It was all the others. He comforted Maddie the best way he could, and helped Jazz occasionally, but he never gave up in believing ghosts had something to do with Danny's disappearance.

Tucker let his frustrations and anger out on his books. Like the nerd he was, he stayed studying and reading, only really coming out if either Jazz or Sam needed him for something. At first he was all over finding Danny but as the weeks turned into months he slowly started giving up hope. Jazz would yell at him and tell him he wasn't being a good friend and that he didn't care, and he'd just let her hit him and scream until Sam pulled her off. He knew he shouldn't have abandoned Jazz when she really needed him but he had to get away from all the grief, else it swallow him up too.

Sam was the only person who kept a straight face the entire time. No one thought much of it because it was the norm for her to not be emotional or anything close to such. On the inside however, it was killing her. Ever since he left on a mission that night, three months ago, she'd had this heavy weight on her chest that wouldn't leave. She'd feel anxiety and nervousness every day, with each hour passing it would get even worse. At times she'd feel as if she were choking, for all these emotions overwhelming her were too much, and she'd never gone through anything like it before, not even when Danny had gone to save the Earth. Sam never shed a tear. It was like her body was denying her the will to cry. She'd close her eyes, blink a lot, scrunch her eyes up to force something, anything to come out of her eyes, but it was inevitable. Sam found it weird that she couldn't show an ounce of emotion, and every night that she went to bed she couldn't help but resent herself for it.

Life had to move on though, and soon the people of Amity Park forgot about their hero. At times she felt as if she was the only person who still cared, and she was angry about it.

"Tucker," Sam had sat on Tucker's bed one day watching him play video games. "Do you even care anymore? Be honest."

Tucker knew not to ignore her unless he wanted a boot to the face so he shut off the game and turned to face her. "Of course I care, Sam. Why'd you ask that?"

"Doesn't seem like you have. Neither has anyone else for that matter. The searches have become less frequent, no one even mentions his name or answer to any questions about him. It's like you guys are pretending he doesn't exist!"

"You out of all people know how painful it is to talk or even think about Danny. Jazz isn't doing too well and neither is her mom. We're just doing everyone a favor by keeping quiet." Tucker said. Sam noted he was looking everywhere else but her face.

"Keeping quiet isn't getting us any closer to him!" Sam exclaimed, jumping off the bed. "You think it's easy? Me holding all my feelings in like a pipe about to burst yet I can't cry or anything, it sucks! And it hurts. But I haven't given up hope just to spare other people's feelings."

"You're a blunt person! You don't care for anyone's feelings!" Tucker shouted. Sam slapped him hard, so hard that his stupid little red hat flew off and landed on the windowsill.

"Don't you dare say that. I care. If I didn't I would've long since given up. I-" Sam closed her eyes tight and took a deep breath. "I love Danny, Tucker. I want him back here, safe and sound. I want to know that he's alive. I want to know that I'll be seeing him again. But you nor Jazz are even helping with that. You think Danny would've given up on you guys if you were in this situation? No. He wouldn't have. I need to know..right now, if you're serious in continuing the searches, serious in not giving up hope, serious in not letting the memory of him die."

Sam held out her hand to Tucker, who stared at it for a few beats before sighing and grasping it. Sam smiled and gave him a tight hug.

"I'm sorry, Sam." Tucker mumbled.

"At least you're doing something now." Sam answered. She pulled back. "Ghost Zone?"

Tucker nodded, a determined look on his face. "Let's go."

* * *

It was around eleven when Sam got home. She was so exhausted she felt like was about to collapse, but she somehow managed to make it up the stairs, and without her parents or grandma hearing her. Her eyes were heavy with sleep, and she weakly pushed open the door to her room, closing it softly behind her once she was inside.

Oh the darkness. How she loved it. In the moonlight she could make out the outline of her bed, and walked towards it.

Although her vision was slightly blurry from sleep, she could make out something red glowing by her closet. She thought nothing of it until she realized she had nothing red in her room, and certainly not anything glowing. She turned quickly back to where she saw it but it was no longer there.

She started getting the feeling of being watched. The hairs on her neck rose and the temperature in the room dropped about 50 degrees. The thermostat read 20 degrees Fahrenheit. The house was at normal temperature when Sam came in. Either the house's heating and cooling system malfunctioned, or there was a ghost in her room.

A cold gust of wind came out of nowhere, which unsettled her hair. Sam felt a presence behind her, but she was unable to look. She was petrified, which wasn't the norm for her. This wasn't some ordinary ghost. No, this being felt more ominous.

A hand rested on her hip and she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Hey Sammy. Missed me?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews :) Here's the smut...hopefully I did good enough for ya? First legit time so..**

Sam was so shocked she couldn't even speak. She recognized that voice from anywhere. She couldn't believe that Danny was in her room right now. Part of her wanted to turn around and tackle him with a hug, another part wanted to nag him with questions on where he'd been and what the fuck had he done for three months that he couldn't tell anyone where he'd gone, but a large part of her was worried at what he was now.

"What…why are your eyes glowing red?" She said, but it came out more like a whisper.

"Why don't you actually turn around and face me instead of acting like a weak little bitch that I know you aren't?" He said, and she was taken aback by the language he'd used. She spun around so fast and was about to punch him but the glare he sent her way made her pause. They were standing in front of a window, and the little bit of moonlight that came through showed all of his face. There was something different about Danny alright.

His usually scrawny build had gotten some muscles, and he was taller. His white hair was unkempt and had gotten longer, so it now fell in front of his eyes creating a tousled bed head look. His costume was still the same, but it looked tighter, which accentuated his pectorals. His eyes were what scared her the most, however. They were an evil red, casting a red glow on her face and on the bed behind her. Danny's eyes had never turned red, except the one time when Circus Gothica came to town and Danny was under Freakshow's control.

Danny wasn't saying "Circus Gothica" or "Unleash your dark side" like he had every five seconds. As a matter of fact he seemed to be in control of himself.

"What happened to you?" Sam asked, taking a cautious step back. Danny followed.

"This is how you treat your boyfriend after not seeing him for three months? Samantha, this is nowhere near normal standards." Danny tsked.

"You're not my boyfriend. My boyfriend would've told me where he was going. Not left behind his girlfriend and family who ended up being worried sick about him!" Sam nearly shouted. Her parent's bedrooms were three doors down. No need to awaken them and cause Sam's dad to get into a brawl with Danny…or whoever this guy was.

"Ah but I am…just new and improved. I thought you'd like the new me Sammy?" Danny cupped her cheek in his hand and started to stroke her face, to which Sam turned away from.

"Don't call me Sammy! The real Danny would know I despise such a ridiculous nickname."

Danny's cool demeanor suddenly changed to one of annoyance, as he took her by the throat and slammed her against the wall. Books that were on a shelf nearby fell from the shaking of the wall. Sam prayed her parents didn't hear that.

"For the last fucking time. I _am_ Danny. I _am_ your boyfriend. And you will _fucking_ deal with it. You ask what I've been doing the past three months? I've been growing stronger, and so have my ghost powers. You don't have to worry I'm not planning on taking over the world or some shit, but I will use my powers to my advantage. And that means not letting anyone, especially a little human like you, get in my way."

Sam looked him dead in the eye and said, "Fuck you. I'll be damned if I let a steroid looking dick talk down to me like that. Even if you are "Danny" as you say, you've become just the biggest egomaniac I've ever known. And that's saying something since there are a bunch of them at Casper High. There's nothing you can do or say that will possibly make me "deal with it", so why don't you back off, and go back to your stupid house. Maybe if you see the state that you've left your mom in you'll remember what respect is and how to treat people."

Danny's eyes darkened and the grip around her throat grew even tighter. "You crossed the line at 'dick'."

One moment Sam was up against the wall, the next she was flung onto her bed and Danny was atop her. He straddled her waist and leaned in close.

"Let's see if you can put that little mouth to work hm?" Sam didn't have to ask to know what he meant. The slowly growing bulge pressed against her thigh said it all.

"Danny break free! Snap out of this! I know you can hear me in there!" Sam tried to touch him but he slapped her hands away.

"Flattering that you want me so bad but it's my turn first." Danny leaned in again and brushed Sam's hair out of her eyes. She could see nothing else but those glowing red orbs, and she saw lust written all over him.

"Danny, no! This isn't how I wanted it to be!" Sam wasn't a goody two shoes, but she definitely didn't want to have sex now, not in this way, not with Danny like this.

"I'm afraid that's not up to you." Before Sam could retort Danny kissed her, and it wasn't anything gentle like what he'd usually do. It was rough and full of lust and passionate. His hands roamed all over her body and she'd squeak whenever his fingers ghosted over her exposed skin. Her mind was throwing warning signs at her but she'd missed him and his touch, and just followed what her body wanted for once.

"See? That wasn't so bad now was it?" Danny smirked and went for her top but Sam pushed him away. Danny was frustrated. After all the tough weeks of training and being around various levels of testosterone he needed a way to let off some steam. He wanted his girl, and she was in no inclination to stop him from getting what he wanted.

In one swift move he pinned her arms above her head with one hand and went under her skirt with the other. Sam didn't realize this until she felt two fingers pressing against her in a very sensitive place. She started to squirm, trying to get away, but the more she squirmed the harder he pressed.

"Don't be so prude, Sam." Danny whispered before gently biting on her ear lobe. She moaned. "You know you want this."

He started circling her clit very slowly, and before long she started to moan louder and occasionally mewl. "F-Faster…please.."

By this time Danny had moved aside her underwear and had inserted two fingers into her. "So wet…" He thought. "I wonder if I can get her even wetter."

"Why don't you beg for it?" He teased. Sam glared. "Stop fucking with me, Fenton."

"Alright." Danny took his fingers out and Sam's lips were frozen in an "O". She was so damn close to coming.

"I didn't mean it literally!" Sam whined, grabbing his arm and putting it back between her legs, but Danny pulled back. His fingers were wet with her juices and he held them up in front of her face to see. "Suck."

Sam had never tasted herself before. She could see her juices running down his fingers, and she knew he wasn't going to continue until she cleaned herself off them. So she decided to put on a show for him.

She grabbed his hand and brought it close to her mouth. Then she took his index finger and wrapped her lips around it. Looking him straight in the eye she started to suck, her eyes lidded and cheeks hollowing, she inwardly smiled to herself as Danny's breath caught in his throat at her demonstrations. If she could look sexy sucking on his finger, imagine what other places she could suck on looking like that.

Sam sucked on both his index and middle finger till they were clean, then released them with a slick "pop". She gave Danny an innocent smile and leaned back. She tasted pretty good, if she could say so herself.

Danny captured her lips with his and sucked on the bottom, making sure to leave it so puffy and bruised she wouldn't be able to talk right for a week. Sam moaned and shifted so she could straddle him, running her hands all over his body and seeing how developed he really had become.

"I've missed you so much," She said when they both separated for air. "Are you gonna tell me why you left?"

Danny gave her a look that clearly meant the opposite. He touched her and turned her intangible so her clothes slipped off her body and she shrieked, covering her exposed parts with her hands. She wasn't used to anyone seeing her naked. Not even Danny'd seen her and they had been together for five months.

"You're beautiful, Sam. You don't have to hide anything from me." He slowly but firmly forced her arms apart and she turned her head to the side, ashamed. Danny whistled and reached out to grab her breasts. "A handful. Nothing more, nothing less…I love that." He grabbed her nipples on each breast and twisted, which made Sam arch into him and shut her eyes tight. Danny kept on with the game of pulling and twisting, and Sam loved every minute of it. Her hands gripped his shoulders and dug into them a few times and she'd start rocking every time the pressure in her groin got larger.

Danny took one nipple in her mouth and began to suck. Sam's eyes shot open and she looked down at Danny. There was something erotic about watching him suck on her breasts and combined with the excitement she was already feeling, she came hard, all nerves in her body hypersensitive and she felt as if she were floating.

"Oh!" She gasped, staying still as she tried to grasp the complexity of what she was feeling.

Danny let go of her nipple and grinned at her. If she could come this easily from having her tits sucked on then boy did he have plans in store for her.

While she was still recovering Danny laid her on her back and spread her legs. Her clit made its appearance and it looked tantalizing. And knowing that she was sensitive to everything right now, he took the chance and went down. He blew cold air on her clit and her response was immediate.

"Fuck!...more.." She wrapped her legs around his head and pushed herself closer to his mouth. Danny grinned. She was like putty in her hands. He continued blowing until she was shivering from pleasure. She literally wanted to cry because it felt so good. Danny stopped blowing and then gave her one long lick from bottom to top and she froze. He continued doing it, making sure to give her clit extra attention and sucking on it really hard. Sam's hands moved from clutching her hair to clutching his head, holding him firmly as she bucked, humping his face as she tried to get another orgasm to build. Danny let her. He combined the licks with occasional blowing and she arched, staying in that position until she finally felt the impending pressure, and her mouth remained open as she rode out the orgasm. Her shudders were so violent that even Danny felt them, and he continued licking her clit until she pushed him away. She was starting to sweat and her chest heaved as she tried to control her breathing.

"Oh my God…Danny..that was.." But he cut her off again with his lips and she tasted herself again. She was eager to suck it all off and she did so with earnest. It occurred to her that he had yet to remove his clothes. She tugged on them and he received the signal, turning intangible so his clothes fell off. They were still kissing and Sam's eyes were closed, but they shot wide open when her hands came across something stiff and erect. Danny smiled against her lips at her wonder and curiosity.

She broke the kiss and looked at the dick that was in her hands. It's not like she hadn't seen one before, she'd watched porn lots of times. But the fact that she was now looking at one…and it was so…big was an achievement in itself and she couldn't help but marvel at it. She started stroking it, and Danny hissed at the pleasure he was receiving. Her hands were warm and felt amazing on his cold dick, as he was in his ghost form at the moment.

Sam loved that she was the one in control right now. She wanted to give Danny payback for making her weak, and she hated to look weak in front of anyone, even if it brought her insane pleasure like she'd never experienced before. She stroked him slowly at first, and then fast, then as he was about to blow it she slowed down again.

"Sam, I know what you're doing..don't even try it." Danny said through clenched teeth as he refrained from bucking. Sam look up at him innocently. "What am I doing Master?"

Danny froze, and Sam took him in her mouth while he was still processing what she'd just said. He groaned as she started to suck, pressing her head down hard as he fought to keep his lust in check. Sam deep throated him and hummed, and Danny swore. She sucked on his head, and swirled her tongue around the slit, licked his shaft up and down and bit him softly in some places. She was doing everything she could to make him come. And he was close, the viperlike grip on her head showed it. But Danny wasn't having any of that.

Although it pained him to do this, he pushed her away, and Sam fell on her back looking up at him with a confused look on her face. She knew she was doing a good job, so why'd he push her away?

Danny shuddered as he pushed her legs apart again and steadied himself between her. He could care less at the moment about a condom. He was about to burst, nothing else was on his mind now except getting inside Sam.

Speaking of whom, had a giant smirk on her face at the mess Danny'd become. He couldn't even move properly, he was on borderline and he was trying to hold it in without letting it die down. Sam complied, however, and pushed herself forward.

Danny positioned himself at her entrance. "Ready?" His voice was strained and heavy with lust, which Sam found even more alluring.

Sam braced herself for the pain and nodded. "Do it."

Danny pushed, and groaned as he came into contact with her wet heat. Sam shuddered, she knew he was going to be cold but she wasn't prepared for his body temperature. "Ah fuck…Danny. You're fucking cold."

"You're fucking hot." Danny replied, pushing himself in even more. Sam felt a slight twinge of pain and yelped, turning her head to the side to try and get over it. Danny kissed her as he slid all the way in, then stayed still for a few beats before he started moving. Sam gasped into his mouth as pleasure replaced the pain, and soon she was too caught up to even focus on kissing anymore. Danny sped up and started grunting, her body temperature was making him even more aroused and he felt it all the way to his core.

"Fuck Sam..." He groaned. He looked down at her to see her small little mouth in an 'O' and she was obviously trying not to make any noise.

"Don't hold it in. I want to hear you. I want to hear what I do to you. Moan for me." He commanded.

She shook her head. "Parents…can't. I…can't risk this." Her hands found their way to his back and she clawed, attempting to release her screams in that way, but Danny wouldn't have any of it. He moved even faster and lifted her up some so he could find her sweet spot. He knew he hit gold when she started mewling and clawing relentlessly.

"Danny please…don't-"

"I want to hear you Sam. Don't tell me not to speed up, or some stupid shit. Scream for me." He leaned down and bit on her ear, and she groaned. If she uttered a sound her parents would be at her door the next instant and that would ruin everything. But Danny started going even faster, which at this point was humanly impossible without a break.

"Danny…"

"Say it Sam."

"Fuck…"

"You know you want to." He shifted so he was hitting all of her spot on. Sam arched and started bucking, their hips violently making contact and him pounding so fiercely into her was becoming too much.

Danny wouldn't let himself come until she did. "Do it Sam." He whispered. "Come for your master." At that, she let go. All the pent up screams she had, they were released. "DANNY!" She moaned. Her muscles clamped down on him. He couldn't take it anymore.

"_Sam_?!" An alarmed concerned feminine voice called from the other side of the door.

"Oh God no.." Sam tried to push Danny away but he wouldn't stop. Not until he came.

"Danny please you have to go!" Sam kept pushing against him but he was relentless. "Danny!"

He stopped and grunted three times before he released into her. Sam felt a cold gush of liquid in her and she shivered and moaned. Danny just kept releasing. Never in his life had he ever felt something as amazing as this, and he didn't want it to stop, regardless of who the fuck was on the other side of that door. He uttered a guttural moan and then he fell on top of her.

"Sam you open this door right this instant!" Her father yelled.

"Danny...you have to get up." She whispered. "I have to open the door. This is what I was afraid was going to happen."

Danny gave her a lazy smile. "You have to admit it was bound to happen. And I wasn't going to let you come until you screamed, in this case it was my name." Sam blushed and moved his arm from across her chest.

"You're really going to get up?" He asked.

"If I don't want my ass grounded I will." Sam moved one leg but couldn't move the other because Danny was in between her legs, and somehow still inside her."How are you still inside me?"

Danny shrugged. "I don't want to pull out. You're warming me up pretty nicely."

Sam gave him a pointed look. He rolled his eyes and sighed, and then pulled out. Sam rolled out of bed and put her robe on. She looked in the mirror and fixed her hair the best that she could. "You can leave now."

Danny's eyebrows rose. "You're kicking me out?"

"They don't know you're here. As in Amity Park here. If they find out you're in my bedroom we'll both be killed."

Danny waved. "Not that I'm half dead or anything. Aaaand you screamed my name. Nothing obvious about that."

Sam sighed and kissed him. "Thank you for such a beautiful night. But if you'd put your arrogance aside for once and just leave-"

Danny chuckled. "Alright, Sam." He got up and Sam had to refrain from looking down. After Danny put his clothes on he cupped her face and gave her a deep kiss. Sam felt the same way she did back when he had kissed her before going to save the Earth from that asteroid. She wanted to melt, she never wanted to let him go. But the heavy pounding on the door brought her back to reality.

Danny smacked her ass and flew out the window, and she watched him till he was out of sight.

Turning to the door, she faced the problem that was her parents.

Sam exhaled. "Here goes."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for sticking this far with me! :)**

"For the _last_ time! I was having a nightmare!" Sam was exasperated at this point. Her parents were hell bent on believing Danny had been in her room, and although they weren't far from the truth, there was no way she was revealing that to them.

"Oh really? What we heard was _nothing_ that a nightmare should sound like." Her father crossed his arms and stared at her in disgust. Sam rolled her eyes and put her head in her hands. She was drained right now. She didn't have time for this.

"And how would _you _ know what a nightmare would sound like?" Grandma scoffed. "It's too late to even be discussing this. Can this go on tomorrow morning, _when my sleep isn't interrupted_?"

"And can I get some more sleep? I had a hard enough time even getting to sleep." Sam chimed in.

"I wonder why?" Her mother said, and Sam's cheeks started to gain a red hue.

"Nonetheless, Grandma's right." Her father stood up. "Young lady we'll see you in the morning." Her parents left the living room and then it was just her and Grandma.

"Sam, dearie," Grandma said. "Is there anything you'd like to share with me? You know I won't tell your parents."

"_Nothing like telling your grandma you had hardcore sex with your half a ghost boyfriend." _Sam shook her head. "No Gram, but thanks for the concern, and not yelling at me."

Grandma smiled. "Of course." She got up and left the room.

Sam moved to get up but her muscles were aching and rejecting movement. She could already feel what would be the start of a million bruises and head to toe soreness.

"Need some help?" Danny floated into the room.

"What the…why are you still here?" Sam asked. Her parents could possibly be upstairs in her room ready to give her a small lecture before the end of the night.

"Because I was concerned for my girlfriend. Kill me again for showing any sympathy." He landed beside her.

"Okay one, you were never dead to begin with, you _acquired _ghost powers. And two, you didn't show me any sympathy 20 minutes ago, so I dunno why you're showing it now."

Danny narrowed his eyes as he lifted Sam into his arms. "If you don't watch that mouth of yours you'll learn how even more ruthless I can be."

Sam faked a shudder. "Oh Danny you scare me too much!" Danny chuckled.

He floated up to her room and made sure her parents weren't there before turning tangible again. He set her on the bed and brought the covers up to her chin. Sam yawned.

"Your eyes are still red." She noted sleepily.

"They should be gone by morning. Don't worry frowny puss." Danny leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Come see me tomorrow morning. We still need to talk." Sam said, and then shifted to her side.

Danny frowned. "Will do." He looked at her once more before flying off again into the night.

The next morning Sam awoke with, just as she predicted, aching muscles and telltale bruising along her thighs and hips. "_Damn you Danny," _Sam muttered. Now she was going to have to wear a longer shirt to conceal the handprint bruises on her sides.

She took a long bath and washed her hair at the same time, and afterwards she came out feeling exhausted still, but relaxed. She made her way back to her bed and just lay there, thinking over last night's events.

It annoyed her that Danny had been in control ninety percent of the time but she had to admit, he knew what he was doing. She could still feel his cold tongue darting in and out of her, and his cold breath on her clit…and how could she forget the merciless pounding he'd given her sweet spot that led to the climax of a lifetime? She couldn't. And she hoped it happened again soon.

Despite his amazing sex skills Sam still wanted to know what was up with his red eyes, or the bitchy demeanor he'd had before the sex started. Although Danny was Danny, she couldn't help but feel there was something he was hiding. And whatever it was, she was going to find out. She'd be damned if she let him get away with calling her a bitch so easily next time.

A knock sounded at her door and the next second it opened, with her mother and father casually strolling in.

"_Note to self. Invest in a lock." _Sam thought.

"How did you sleep last night Sam?" Her mother asked.

Sam stretched. "Pretty well last night, actually. What about you?" Sam smirked at the nasty glare her mother gave her.

"Now now, before we get ahead of ourselves like last night, why don't we just sit down and think things through rationally, eh?" Her father said. Apparently he was in a much better mood. Eh…interrupting his beauty sleep never ended good for anyone anyways.

"There's nothing to think about." Sam said, starting to dry her hair. "I had a nightmare about Danny and it was horrible. And if you don't mind I'd rather not talk about it. I'd want to forget it actually."

"Your father and I have discussed putting cameras in the house for security reasons," Pam smoothed down the front of her dress, avoiding Sam's gaze.

"Um..what for? We already have a great security system. And that's just an invasion of privacy!" Sam didn't understand why her parents had to breathe down her neck all the damn time. Just because she wasn't what they hoped she would be did not mean that trying to scare her would transform her.

"Not in the bedrooms or bathrooms, just the hallways and the living room." Jeremy said.

"Exactly where did this idea come from? You just woke up with another idea on how to waste even _more _money?" Sam snapped.

"We're just…concerned is all." Sam noticed Pam giving Jeremy a sideways glance.

"You guys are intolerable! Don't you trust me at all?!"

"We used to Sam…now we're not so sure." Jeremy stuffed his hands in his pockets and turned towards the door. "Breakfast is in fifteen, don't be late."

Pam stayed in the room for a few more seconds before she left also. Sam threw a book at the door as soon as it closed. She couldn't wait for the day when she could move out. The only reason why she was still around was because of her Grandma. If it weren't for her Sam would've moved out when she was twelve.

Sam sighed and leaned back in her bed, her still somewhat wet hair sticking to her face. She hoped Danny got here soon, she was starting to feel a bit bored.

She was dozing off when she felt something warm and moist pressing against her lips. She smiled. "Hi Danny," She mumbled.

"Did you sleep well?" Danny asked, sitting Indian style across from her.

"Best sleep I've gotten in three months," Sam said rather drily. She blinked twice when she saw his eyes were their normal green color.

"Your eyes…they're back to normal." She said. Danny chuckled.

"Being part ghost isn't exactly normal, Sam."

"It is for you," She got up and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close. "You seriously owe me ghost boy."

"And how is that so Miss Manson?" Danny muttered in between kisses.

"Let's just say surveillance around here is going to be a bit tighter. So you might not be able to come over anymore." Danny pulled back at this.

"What?" Sam sat back.

"I still couldn't convince my parents that what had happened was a dream so they're going to put cameras in the house. Hallways, living room, things like that."

"Not in your room right?"

Sam shrugged. "Who knows, maybe they will. They love changing plans _and _without notice."

"This shit blows. I get back and now they're going to keep you away from me?"

"Well that was what I was worried about last night but noooo you needed to hear me scream your name. All this is your fault." Sam rolled her eyes.

"Correction, I told you to scream for me. I never said anything about screaming my _name_." Danny grinned. He reached out for her arm and pulled her on top of him, forcing her to straddle him. "And I bet I can make you do it again."

Sam blushed and tried to push him away but he was stronger than her and held her against him.

"I'm supposed to be down at breakfast, I don't want them to come up here again."

Danny moved her hair and kissed her neck gently, right above her pulse point. Sam stayed still as he worked his magic, slowly moving down her neck and giving her a little nibble here and there along the way. "Let's test them," Danny breathed. He threw her on her back and stared at the shirt she was wearing.

"Sam you never wear long shirts. What's up with this?" He tugged on the offending article.

"You left bruises on me, excuse me if I don't want my parents to call the police or something." Danny snaked his hand under the shirt and ghosted his fingers over her stomach.

"I'd rather see them. Besides, it'll let everyone know exactly who you belong to." Danny reached under her back and unclasped her bra, then he lifted the shirt and flung both it and the bra across the room. He stared at the bruises with piqued interest, touching them gently because they were still fresh from the night before.

"Are you gonna fuck me or what?" Sam asked. His eyes snapped to hers, her vulgarity turning him on again, and his eyes turned red.

He quickly turned them both intangible, making their clothes fall off, and he brought her up so they were chest to chest. Sam leaned in and kissed him, and soon they were making out. Sam was fighting for control but Danny had the upperhand. Danny smirked at her fruitless attempts; when would she ever learn that he was the one in control?

His fingers found their way to her cunt and he slipped a finger in to find that she was already wet. Sam grinded against his finger in an attempt to get him to go in further but he held it just at her opening.

"Danny…" She whined.

"You know what to do now," Danny said, using his thumb to rub her clit. Sam closed her eyes shut as she tried to fight the pressure that was slowly building again.

"I'm not gonna beg for it." Sam said through clenched teeth. Danny moved his thumb faster and slipped a finger in and out but never went in all the way. Sam squeaked and shifted, and his finger went in, and bumped against her sweet spot. She jerked and arched her back, rocking against his finger.

Danny let her do this for a few seconds before he pushed her away when he felt her tightening up.

Sam whimpered when she felt the pressure dying down and she started to resent Danny for it. He just sat there with a smirk on his face, relishing her frustration.

"Don't try and be slick Sam, you're not going to get anywhere." Sam lowered her gaze to her cunt. If he wasn't going to please her then she'd please herself. She'd never done this before but she had a good idea of how things worked.

Danny watched as she put a finger in her mouth and moistened them before she slipped them in between her lips. She moaned when she found her clit and started rubbing furiously. He watched her chest rise and fall with every sharp intake of breath and her body jerked whenever she came close. He could easily stop her but he was enjoying the show. And he wanted to see how close she could come to making herself scream.

Sam was on cloud nine. She felt dirty but sexy with her legs spread, moaning like a little slut, and Danny watching her while she abused her already battered body was the icing on the cake. She could feel his gaze on her and she loved it. She rubbed even faster, shutting her eyes tight as she felt herself come to the brink of an orgasm.

"Oh fuck…Oh God.." Her moans were like music to Danny's ears. He was really hot and bothered now, and although he wanted her to make herself come he needed to get in on the action. So just as she was about to yell out he slapped her fingers away and replaced them with his tongue. As soon as his tongue made contact she screamed, and Danny held her legs down while he lapped her up. Sam rocked against his face, getting the most that she could before the amazing feeling died down.

"Oh…oh.." She kept repeating. Every nerve in her body was sensitized, and she felt it all the way to her core.

Danny looked up from between her legs. She had a dazed look on her face and he grinned. He moved up and kissed her hungrily, making sure she tasted all of herself.

"SAMANTHA! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Jeremy yelled and Danny heard footsteps on the stairs.

He cursed. Interrupted again…and he didn't even get to come! "I'm getting real tired of your folks, Sam."

"Just go…I'll tell you when to come back later." She kissed him and pushed him. He got up and put his clothes on.

"Don't recover too soon," He flew out just as her parents burst through the door.

"…Sam?" Pam gasped.

"Would you guys fucking _leave_?! God, NO privacy in this house!" Sam scrambled to cover herself as her parents stood there and gaped.

"We…we'll be back later to discuss this with you." Jeremy stuttered before fleeing. Pam nearly tripped over her own feet running out also.

Sam groaned and fell back on her pillows. Yeah, she really needed to get out of here.


	4. Author's Note

Hey guys, thank you so far for reviewing and such, but this story will be on hiatus because the charger for my laptop broke and I have to wait to get a new one :( Also all the chapters I was working on are on there as well!  
I haven't given up on this story though so hang in there!


End file.
